Trahison sous Obliviate
by Konstantia
Summary: "Voldemort..." "Impero !" "Regarde les, Harry. Que ta trahison les transperce au plus profond de leur âme." - Ses iris rougeoyantes transpiraient de malveillance dans l'obscurité, "Obliviate !". SLASH HPLV.
1. Prologue

Bonsoir (ou Bonjour) à toutes et à tous ! Je poste en ce jour que tous les Potterheads comprendront comme symbolique, le Prologue de ma toute nouvelle Fanfiction et première publiée sur Harry Potter.

Joyeux anniversaire à notre merveilleux Sauveur, qui a aujourd'hui 36 ans ! Rappelez-vous bien que sans lui (et tous les autres), nous, pauvres Moldu(e)s, serions soit morts, soit asservis aux Sorciers (omfg je délire encore)...

Breeeef, je vous laisse sur cette belle démonstration de fanatisme Potteresque, n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous voyez des fautes ou des incohérences ! On se retrouve en bas.

* * *

Résumé: « Voldemort...» « Impero ! » « Regarde les, Harry. Que ta trahison les transpercent au plus profond de leur _âme_. ». Ses iris rougeoyantes transpiraient de malveillance dans l'obscurité, « Obliviate ! ».

Disclaimers: Les personnages appartiennent tous à J.K Rowling et je ne touche pas d'argent ! Seule mon imagination est à moi.

Rating: M.

Pairing: HP/LV.

 **AVERTISSEMENTS :** **TORTURE PHYSIQUE ET MENTALE, VIOL, SLASH HxH.**

~ JE RECHERCHE UNE BÊTA LECTRICE ~

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **TRAHISON SOUS OBLIVIATE**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

* * *

Nous étions le 30 Juillet et ill était 23 :54. Et devant la maison du 4 Privet Drive où Harry Potter résidait, un groupe de Mangemorts encapuchonnés dans des robes noires aux arabesques argentés et affublés de masques de la même couleur, apparut.

23 :55, ils tendirent tous leurs mains devant eux de concerts, des filaments noirs sortant des paumes de leurs mains blanches. Un dôme bleu électrique translucide - une protection magique - se dévoila tout autour de la maison.

23 :56, le dôme passa du bleu au gris. Il se fendit sous les assauts magiques du trio de Mangemorts. On pouvait discerner dans le calme ambiant des chuchotements à peine audible.

Une incantation.

23 :57, la protection vira au noir profond et explosa, dispersant des filaments sombres dans l'air qui se désintégrèrent rapidement. Le groupe s'avança vers la porte d'entrée.

« Alohomora. »

C'est un homme qui avait lancé le sortilège.

23 :58, les Mangemorts entrèrent dans la demeure du Survivant.

« Bella, Rabastan, occupez-vous des moldus. Je me charge de Potter. » ordonna un Mangemort répondant au nom de Rodolphus Lestrange.

Le dit Rodolphus grimpa silencieusement les marches de l'escalier en bois et se dirigea vers la chambre présumée de Harry Potter.

23 :59, l'aîné Lestrange poussa lentement la porte de l'étudiant. Il entra, ses pas claquant contre le sol. Il observa l'adolescent.

Celui-ci dormait dans un short en toile, dévoilant son torse complètement imberbe et laiteux. Son visage dépourvu de lunette possédait des traits fins légèrement féminins. Ses lèvres purpurines entre-ouvertes laissaient passer sa lente respiration. Mais soudainement, ses traits gracieux se fendirent d'une expression douloureuse, sa respiration s'accéléra, un gémissement sortit de sa bouche et ses pectoraux finement musclés se contractèrent.

Rodolphus n'attendit pas plus longtemps, il avança vers Harry Potter et se pencha vers lui. Il le pris dans ses bras.

00 :00, les paupières du jeune garçon se soulevèrent laissant apercevoir à son ravisseur un regard vert si brillant qu'on pourrait croire que ses yeux avaient été remplacés par deux émeraudes. L'incompréhension régnait dans son beau regard.

00 :00, Rabastan et Bellatrix Lestrange tuèrent la famille moldue du Survivant.

00 :00, Rodolphus transplana au Manoir Malfoy où vivait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, avec Harry Potter dans les bras. Bellatrix et Rabastan suivirent.

Le 31 Juillet 1997, 00 :00, Harry Potter, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, le Survivant, le Golden Boy de Dumbledore, venait d'avoir 17 ans et de se faire kidnapper par les Mangemorts. Et il n'avait plus la Trace.

* * *

 _À suivre..._

* * *

Voilà. N'hésitez surtout, mais alors surtout pas, à me laisser une petite Review, pour savoir si mon histoire vous plaît ! Je posterais environ toutes les semaines (soit le Dimanche) et si le planning change, je vous informerai.

À la prochaine !

* * *

 **POST DU 31/07/2016**


	2. Chapitre I

Bonsoir ou bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Tout d'abord, merci infiniment à ceux qui ont mit _Trahison sous Obliviate_ en alert et/ou favori, et également aux reviewers, ça me met vraiment le baume au cœur que mon histoire plaise autant !

Je vous laisse à votre lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Résumé : « Voldemort...» « Impero ! » « Regarde les, Harry. Que ta trahison les transperce au plus profond de leur _âme_. ». Ses iris rougeoyantes transpiraient de malveillance dans l'obscurité, « Obliviate ! ».

Disclaimers : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent tous à J.K Rowling et je ne touche pas d'argent ! Seule mon imagination est à moi.

Rating : M.

Pairing : HP/LV.

 **AVERTISSEMENTS :** **TORTURE PHYSIQUE ET MENTALE, VIOL, SLASH HxH.**

* * *

RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES :

Guest : Peut-on parler de trahison lorsqu'on ne se souvient plus de qui on est ? Peut-on dire que l'on a trahit des personnes dont on ne se souvient plus ? Harry va devenir une nouvelle personne s'il est sous sortilège d'oubli. Il pourra tomber amoureux de Voldemort dans savoir qu'il a tué des parents... Ton concept fait réfléchir... J'attends de voir la suite. Sois pas trop méchante avec Harry, on l'aime notre sauveur...

 _Réponse : Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir :D ! En fait, comme écrit dans le résumé, la phrase de Voldemort et donc la trahison viendra juste avant l'Obliviate que Voldemort jettera à Harry. Mais aussi après aux yeux de ceux qui ne sauront pas que Harry sera sous le sortilège d'oubli. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour Harry (moi aussi je l'aiiime) mais rappelle-toi que Voldemort est un homme tordu et sadique, donc c'est sûr que Riri souffrira de toute façon._

Guest : Du potentiel. J'ai hâte de voir ce que donnera la suite. Les HPLV sont des fictions complexe à écrire mais je les adore !

 _Réponse : La suite est là, ahah ! Moi aussi j'adore les HPLV, c'est mon couple préféré même s'il reste totalement improbable dans la saga... Mais bon je pense qu'on est tous attirés par l'impossible ^^ ! Merci d'avoir laissé une trace de ton passage :D !_

Guest : J'aime bien les Tom/Harry, surtout les relations où Harry garde son caractère. Vu que son perso c'est Voldemort j'imagine qu'il ne sera pas tout gentil avec Harry. J'attends de voir la suite... Ton histoire a du potentiel mais je suis trop sensible pour lire les tortures et autres... J'attends tes prochains chapitres et je verrais si je continue de te suivre.

 _Réponse : Moi aussi j'adore les HPTR et HPLV. Malgré sa prochaine amnésie, Harry restera Harry dans un sens. Il sera juste un peu plus "sombre". Voldemort sera loin d'être tendre avec Harry, je l'affirme ! Garde en tête que c'est un personnage tordu et carrément sadique (ce que je kiffe grave d'ailleurs). Dans ce chapitre, il n'y a pas de tortures donc tu ne crains rien ^^ mais je pense que le angst va arriver dans le chapitre 3 ou 4. Un gros câlin pour ta review qui m'a fait chaud au coeur, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :D !_

Titi Snape : Cela me plait.

 _Réponse : Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ça te plaise :') !_

Victoriajuju : Début prometteur !

 _Réponse : Je sais que tu n'es pas anonyme mais je ne peux pas te répondre par PM car tu les as bloqués apparemment. En tous cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère te revoir parmi mes lectrices/lecteurs :D !_

* * *

~ JE RECHERCHE UNE BÊTA LECTRICE ~

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **TRAHISON SOUS OBLIVIATE**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE I**

* * *

Voldemort arpentait les couloirs sombre du Manoir Malfoy d'un pas léger. Il jubilait littéralement.

Il y a quelques minutes de cela, un Mangemort avait sollicité une entrevue avec lui et l'avait informé que les Lestrange étaient revenus avec le garçon. Sa joie avait été si grande qu'il avait laissé son partisan en plan, se précipitant vers les cachots où le petit protégé de Dumbledore était.

En imaginant tout ce qu'il pourrait faire pour se venger à ce satané gamin, ses dents parfaitement alignées et blanches se dévoilèrent dans un rictus malsain.

Il allait payer pour toutes ces années d'errances en moins que rien. Oh oui, il allait payer. Le tuer immédiatement serait trop court. Ça lui laisserait un atroce arrière-goût d'inaccompli. Et il voulait le faire souffrir autant qu'il avait souffert. Et il voulait que tous ceux qui s'étaient fourvoyés en croyant s'être débarrassé de lui définitivement l'implore à genoux de leur laisser la vie sauve. Il voulait voir leurs visages défaits par la trahison quand leur Saveur se dresserait contre eux, défendant corps et âme le Seigneur des Ténèbres comme une petite marionnette. Il voulait le briser. Les briser. Tous. Jusqu'au dernier.

 **HPLVHPLVHPLV**

Aussitôt qu'il eut transplané dans les cachots du Manoir, Rodolphus avait littéralement jeté Harry Potter dans une cellule. La cellule numéro sept.

Malgré le choc de sa tête sur la pierre humide, Harry se releva, titubant, et s'accrocha aux barreaux de sa prison comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il releva ses yeux verts et les encra dans ceux, métalliques, de Bellatrix Lestrange qui le sondait narquoisement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?! » cria Harry, impuissant mais noyé dans la rage de s'être fait aussi facilement kidnappé par des Mangemorts.

Bellatrix éclata d'un rire guttural fou et s'approcha de Harry d'une démarche lente et féminine, son sourire de petite fille - indécent sur une personne telle qu'elle - plaqué sur ses lèvres rouges.

« Oh... Ne cri pas, garçon. Tu auras besoin de toute ta voix quand le Maître viendra te visiter... »

Elle pouffa et reparti dans son hilarité habituel, se tenant le côtes de ses bras gantés.

Harry fronçant des sourcils, marmonna un « ...folle. » qui eut le mérite de faire s'arrêter immédiatement la Mangemorte. Sa tête baissée se releva lentement, une ombre sembla s'être installée sur celle-ci. Ses traits faciaux n'avaient plus rien de joyeux. Pire, ils étaient neutres. Ce qui étaient une chose totalement anormal sur elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ? » demanda-t-elle suavement.

Mue par un courage purement Gryffondoresque, Harry cria au visage de Bellatrix.

« J'ai dis que vous êtes folle ! »

L'atmosphère déjà sombre de l'environnement sembla s'alourdir considérablement. Bellatrix, les iris orageuses, leva sa baguette qu'elle pointa entre les deux yeux de Potter.

« Bella ! » l'avertit son mari.

La rage qui la dévorait était insatiable. Dévorant chaque parcelle de sa volonté, opprimant sa respiration pour la rendre erratique, et détruisant son calme inquiétant pour faire trembler son corps féminin.

« Cruci- ! »

« Expelliarmus ! »

Une voix maîtrisée. Une main tranchant l'air. Et un visage caché dans l'ombre d'une capuche. Rodolphus et Rabastan s'inclinèrent à ras du sol, tandis que Bellatrix se décomposait, tremblante d'avoir pu décevoir son Maître.

« M-Maître... je- »

« Assez ! »

Bellatrix abaissa sa tête immédiatement dans un signe de respect profond.

Aussitôt, le Seigneur des Ténèbres - toujours caché par sa lourde cape noire - s'avança d'un pas conquérant vers la prison de sa Némésis. Harry frémit perceptiblement à son approche, ce qui l'amusa grandement. Le Survivant pouvait se targuer de ne pas avoir peur de lui, son corps n'était visiblement pas d'accord.

« Harry Potter... » murmura-t-il de sa voix de velours qui avait tant surpris le plus jeune.

Il se tourna vers ses serviteurs qui gardaient les yeux baissés vers le sol et leur ordonna froidement, « Disposez. »

Ceux-ci s'exécutèrent prestement, laissant les deux occupants de l'endroit seuls.

Lord Voldemort reporta son regard vers le frêle garçon. Celui-ci avait lâché les barreaux et s'était reculé de deux pas, tuant leur précédente proximité.

Le Lord Noir leva ses mains jusqu'à sa figure et agrippa de chaque côté les extrémités de sa capuche. Lentement, il la souleva et la laissa tomber dans son dos, dévoilant un jeune homme trentenaire. Son visage de porcelaine possédait des pommettes hautes et légèrement saillantes sans pour autant être vilain, au contraire, cela l'embellissait. Celles-ci étaient surmontées de deux saphirs contenant des zébrures écarlates fascinantes, entourés de longs cils fins et noirs. Ses cheveux bruns étaient séparés par une raie droite inclinée vers la gauche de son crâne. Parfaitement lisses et coiffés, il s'arrêtaient à la naissance de sa nuque tandis qu'une mèche rebelle tombait négligemment devant ses beaux yeux, augmentant son charisme indéniable. Sa silhouette, elle, était grande et forte, habillée de robes et capes noires moulant son beau corps à la perfection.

La réaction de Harry ne se fit pas attendre. Il ouvrit grandement ses yeux émeraudes, comme s'il avait vu un fantôme et recula de quelques pas, brûlé par le regard presque rouge de l'assassin qui lui faisait face.

Et il murmura horrifié, « Tom Riddle... »

* * *

 _À suivre_...

* * *

Tadaaah ! Le chapitre I est bouclé, ouf. J'espère qu'il vous a plût, j'attends vos avis avec impatience (vraiment je vous jure! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de recevoir vos reviews, les lires et y répondre !).

 **Pour les Guest, ce serait plus pratique pour moi de vous répondre si vous laissiez une petite signature genre "Patate" ou un truc comme ça.** Merci de votre attention !

Le chapitre II sera plus long, c'est promis ! À Dimanche prochain :D !

 _Pleins de Philtres d'Amour,_

 _Kōnstantía._

* * *

 **POST DU 07/08/2016**


	3. Chapitre II

Yo les gens !

Je suis désolée pour la journée de retard pour la publication, surtout que je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses... Enfin, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ?

Ce chapitre peut heurter les âmes sensibles, je préviens au cas où ^^ ! On se voit en bas.

* * *

Résumé : « Voldemort...» « Impero ! » « Regarde les, Harry. Que ta trahison les transperce au plus profond de leur âme. ». Ses iris rougeoyantes transpiraient de malveillance dans l'obscurité, « Obliviate ! ».

Disclaimers : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent tous à J.K Rowling et je ne touche pas d'argent ! Seule mon imagination est à moi.

Rating : M.

Pairing : HP/LV.

 **AVERTISSEMENTS : TORTURE PHYSIQUE ET MENTALE, VIOL, SLASH HxH.**

* * *

RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES :

Babell : _Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise :-). C'est vrai que les chapitres sont un peu courts, j'essaie de les rallonger au maximum mais bon, sinon je devrais prendre plus de temps à les poster et je préfère le rythme une fois par semaine. La suite est là, ahah ! Bonne continuation à toi aussi :3._

Pense : _Merci pour ta review. Tout d'abord, je dois préciser que l'Imperium ne sera pas lancé qu'une fois. Voldemort aime tout contrôler, Harry inclus. Pour le moment, Voldemort est bien loin d'avoir acquis Harry à sa cause x) mais une chose est certaine : Voldy ne fondra pas. Enfin, je veux dire il y aura bien une relation HPLV mais il ne sera pas tout guimauve ^^._

Patate : _Merci pour ton compliment :3. Je te laisse découvrir ladite confrontation !_

Leile : _Merci de m'avoir avertie de mon erreur ! Je n'avais pas fait attention pour le coup, ahah. Oui, je voulais bien instaurer le fait que Harry soit enlevé et donc que la Lumière perd son atout et surtout la petite victoire de Voldemort._

* * *

~ JE RECHERCHE UNE BÊTA LECTRICE ~

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **TRAHISON SOUS OBLIVIATE**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE II**

* * *

Harry avait juste eu le temps de voir un rayon rouge foncer sur lui avant de s'écrouler pathétiquement au sol, hurlant de douleur.

Douleur. Souffrance. Asphyxie. Tels étaient les mots qui défilaient dans la tête de Harry. Il avait mal, si mal. Le Crucio le brulait de l'intérieur tout en le gelant de l'extérieur. On pourrait penser que le froid éteindrait son feu interne. Mais non, c'était une affreuse combinaison. Parce que tandis que la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres incendiait ses os, ses organes, ses nerfs, ses muscles... L'amertume, elle, glaçait chaque recoin de sa peau, chaque poils, chaque cheveux, chaque membres. Et c'était comme si un mur empêchait ces deux éléments de se rejoindre pour se compléter et ainsi soulager Harry et le soustraire de la rage du Lord. Mais le Crucio était ainsi, il faisait souffrir l'un par le désir de faire mal de l'autre. Et par Merlin, qu'est-ce que Voldemort voulait _faire mal_ à Harry Potter !

De son côté, Voldemort n'en menait pas large, cet enfant avait le pouvoir de le faire sortir de ses gonds. Et il n'avait pas pu supporter d'entendre sa Némésis prononcer ce nom et ce prénom. Ça lui avait fait perdre son sang-froid. Il avait eu l'impression qu'on lui crachait perpétuellement au visage ce qu'il était. Un sang-mêlé. Un putain de _sang-mêlé_.

Ce constat le mit encore plus en rogne et il accentua le sortilège du Cruciatus sur le Survivant. Et tandis que tous ses sentiments négatifs le dévoraient, la peau d'ivoire laissait place au teint maladif, le nez aux fentes nasales, la bouche attrayante à la bouche sans lèvres, les cheveux bruns au crâne où les veines transparaissaient sous l'épiderme trop, beaucoup trop pâle. Mais ses yeux, eux, restaient intacts. Deux saphirs éclatants zébrés d'éclats de rubis. Un corps pouvait changer mais pas les yeux.

Les iris du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne changeraient plus. Parce que son âme était profondément enfoncée dans les abysses de la noirceur et que ses prunelles en était le reflet. Le reflet de l' _âme_.

Soudainement, ce fut un monstre à forme humaine qui se dressait devant Harry. Pas qu'il ne l'était pas en général, mais son physique décharné le faisait devenir plus monstrueux encore qu'il ne l'était.

Et plus ce corps feu charismatique se transformait, plus le sortilège devenait insoutenable. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines, ses yeux convulsaient comme s'ils voulaient sortir de leurs orbites, son corps allongé était pris de spasme incontrôlable, son cerveau menaçait d'imploser, ses membres semblaient se désarticuler et ses cris lui cassaient les cordes vocales.

Il criait à s'en déchirer la gorge, littéralement. Et ce doux son consumait peu à peu le feu ardent que créait la rage de Voldemort. Le Cruciatus était comme un exutoire où il déversait sa colère permanente, il se repaissait de la douleur des autres, inlassablement. Sa bouche sans lèvres forma un sourire sardonique dans les ténèbres des cachots alors qu'il observait la forme qui se tordait non loin de ses pieds.

« Et c'est _ça_ qui est sensé me battre ? _Ça_ qui est sensé sauver le monde magique du Seigneur des Ténèbres, de Lord Voldemort ? » cria-t-il euphorique, en insistant sur les "ça" avec dégoût, « Qui le _Sauveur_ peut-il sauver s'il ne peut même pas se sauver lui-même ? » acheva le Lord avec un dédain non-dissimulé.

Harry souffrait, souffrait, souffrait. Les mots dégoulinant de méchanceté de Voldemort l'atteignaient presque autant que le Crucio qu'il subissait. Parce que sa fierté en prenait un coup. Parce qu'il n'arrivait même pas à résister à l'emprise du sortilège. Parce que ses parents devaient se retourner dans leurs tombes d'avoir un fils si incapable, _si faible_. Parce que les paroles atroces du Lord Noir l'atteignaient plus que de raison. Parce que sa lui faisait l'effet d'un milliers de Crucio d'admettre qu'il avait raison. Parce que Lord Voldemort avait véritablement _raison_. Et ça, ça le _tuait_.

Graduellement, alors Voldemort reprenait son apparence irrésistible d'homme trentenaire, le sortilège s'estompait. Une fois disparu, il laissa le sorcier tout juste majeur pantelant.

Voldemort l'observait à travers les barreaux, tandis qu'il rangeait sa baguette dans sa robe. Potter était allongé par terre, sa poitrine se soulevant irrégulièrement afin d'attraper de grandes bouffées d'oxygène. De la sueur recouvrait son visage, ses bras, ses jambes, son torse. Il était encore tremblant de l'ampleur de sa colère. Ses yeux verts étaient mouillés mais il ne pleurait pas. Aucune larmes ne coulaient de ses yeux pour s'écraser contre ses joues. Et ce constat l'irrita imperceptiblement. Il voulait voir les larmes couler abondamment de ce beau regard émeraude qui l'avait fixé, seize ans plutôt alors qu'il lui lançait l'Avada Kedavra. Il désirait voir Harry Potter pleurer. Ça le démangeait jusqu'aux bouts de ses fins doigts.

Le Gryffondor, quand à lui, se battait contre l'eau qui ne demandait qu'à sortir de ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas pleurer. Pas maintenant, pas devant Voldemort. Parce qu'il était certain que ça satisferait le sadique qu'il était. Et il ne voulait clairement pas lui faire cette joie.

Les deux billes vertes coulissèrent dans la direction de Voldemort. Et malgré le fait que Harry n'ait pas ses lunettes, il encra son regard dans le sien. Le Lord y lut de la fureur, de la haine, et de la douleur. Potter était véritablement un livre ouvert. Il lui offrit alors généreusement un rictus moqueur.

Mais l'effronterie du Survivant l'agaça bien vite. Celui-ci le défiait. Et personne, _personne_ , ne défiait le Seigneur des Ténèbres impunément. Mais il ne voulait pas abimer le garçon trop vite. Alors il reprit sa baguette en main, chose à laquelle le petit brun tressaillit aussitôt et lui lança un Impero avec lequel il l'obligea à baisser les yeux.

Harry savait résister au sortilège de l'Imperium. Mais il était épuisé. Et surtout, celui de Voldemort était très, très puissant. Presque insoutenable. Il sentait sa présence s'insuffler par tous les pores de sa peau, prenant possession de chacun de ses membres et lui souffler lentement, au creux de son oreille : « Baisse tes beaux yeux, _Harry_ ».

Un sourire vainqueur étira ses lèvres pulpeuses lorsque le garçon planta son regard sur le sol humide, les joues légèrement rosées. Il jeta une dernière œillade à la silhouette de son ennemi et remonta les escaliers du cachot, laissant celui-ci plonger dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Verdict ? Bien pas bien ? Ça ne se remarque peut-être pas mais ce chapitre est légèrement plus long comme promis. J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop choqué(e)s, personnellement lire la torture ne me dégoûte pas mais après c'est chacun ses impressions.

Merci à ceux qui mettent en alert et/ou favoris, aux reviewers, et aussi à ceux qui lisent simplement :3 ! À Dimanche, promis !

 _Pleins de Philtres d'Amour,_

 _Kōnstantía._

* * *

 **POST DU 15/08/2016**


	4. Note

**Chers lectrices et lecteurs,**

* * *

Je m'excuse vraiment de ne plus avoir postée depuis le 15 août.

MAIS ! J'ai de très bonnes raisons. Je viens de faire ma rentrée en 2nd au Lycée et je suis en plein déménagement. Beaucoup de stresse en somme.

Bref, je voulais juste vous dire que je n'abandonne pas « Trahison sous Obliviate », elle est juste en petite pause et je pense la reprendre fin septembre, histoire de bien préparer le prochain chapitre.

Le rythme de publication des chapitres va sûrement changer mais la longueur aussi. Plus de temps = plus de mots, logique.

Voilà. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus. Je vous informerais de la date du prochain chapitre. Je vous remercie du fond du coeur pour vos follow, vues et reviews ! Vraiment, merci.

En attendant, vous pouvez suivre l'actualité sur mon compte Facebook : **Kōnstantía Fanfictions**.

D'ici là, je vous fais de gros bisous à tous et merci de prendre la peine de lire ma fanfiction ! :-)

* * *

 _Pleins de Philtres d'Amour,_

 _Kōnstantía._

* * *

 **POST DU 03/09/2016**


End file.
